Officer Down: Cold Comfort
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Dave has to give JJ some cooling down time before he can fix what was broken. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright kids, we've arrived at JJ's first case back after having Henry. And Dave screws up. Of course. Em and Hotch are going to play a part in helping Dave fix things. That's about all I got for a summary so have fun. Hmm, that doesn't sound right.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave wanted to find a wall and start smacking his head against it. Unfortunately, he was in a car with Hotch on their way to Hotch and Emily's apartment. Dave had royally screwed up with JJ and knew better then to go home when she hadn't cooled down yet. Hotch and Emily had agreed Dave could stay with them until he and JJ fixed things. And Emily made it clear that Dave would fix things. JJ and Henry needed Dave and Emily wasn't going to let some stupid fight during a case stop that.

"You can bang the front door on your head when we get there." Hotch said, recognizing the look on his friend and mentor's face.

Dave let out a short laugh. "Sounds like a plan." he sighed. "I really screwed up Aaron."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, yeah you did. But you can fix it."

"Em hasn't really given me much choice on that matter." Dave said.

Hotch glanced at Dave. "Do you not want to fix it."

Dave shook his head. "No, I do want to. It's just, looking back, I'm kicking myself for the fight in the first place. It was stupid. I should have just pulled her aside and explained why psychics are a sore point with me. But no, I had to stupidly make sure she stayed away from the guy without telling her why." he groaned. "I'll be lucky if she ever looks at me again."

"Give JJ a little credit Dave." Hotch said. "She may not be a profiler but she's been with us long enough to be able to pick up on things within the team. From what Em told me, JJ knew something was bothering you. She was just hoping you'd tell her what."

Dave rolled Hotch's words over in his head. Well hell, she had been waiting for him to say something. Why hadn't he seen that. Oh yeah, he snorted to himself, because he was trying to stupidly protect her from something she didn't need to be protected from.

"You don't have Jack tonight, right?" Dave asked.

Hotch nodded. "Right, why?"

Dave ran a hand over his face. "Because I saw the look on Em's face when she left. I'm getting yelled at."

Hotch chuckled. "Oh yeah, you are."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked up from her book as the front door opened and Dave and Hotch walked in. Hotch dropped his ready bag and keys before walking over to greet Emily.

"Hey," he said softly as he kissed her. "go easy on him. He's beating himself up enough for the whole team."

Emily glanced at Dave, who seemed to be staring at the front door. "Is that why it took you two hours to get home?"

Hotch nodded. "I almost called Morgan to help get him out of his office."

Emily felt some of her annoyance and anger towards Dave fade. She knew he was upset by what had happened and with what Hotch was telling her, she decided to play nice.

"Is there any reason he's staring at the door?" Emily asked.

Hotch looked at Dave. "Yeah, I told him he bang his head on it. He's at the stage where he wanted to smack his head against a wall."

Emily had to crack a joke and raised her voice a bit so Dave would hear her. "He shouldn't do that. He's getting up there in years, can't afford to lose too many brain cells."

Dave turned to face Emily, a small smile on his face. "Oh thanks Em."

Emily smiled. "Glad to help Dave. Now, while Aaron goes to make dinner, you can sit down and tell me how you plan to fix this."

Hotch took Emily's words as his signal to leave the room. Hotch and Emily were without a doubt Dave's siblings and since Hotch had his time to talk to Dave on the way home, it was now Emily's turn. Giving Emily another kiss, Hotch patted Dave's shoulder and headed into the kitchen. Dave moved and sat beside Emily.

"She knew something was wrong?" Dave asked Emily.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, that's what she said."

"Why didn't she say anything?" Dave asked.

"Because we were working a case and she was hoping you'd say something." Emily said.

Dave let out a laugh. "And here I thought Jen and I were good at communicating."

Emily patted Dave's forearm. "Every couple has bad moments Dave. You and JJ can work through this. You just have to explain to her what happened."

"Yeah, but when?" Dave said. "I know she needs to cool down but I seriously doubt she'll call me and let me know when it's okay to come home."

Emily held up her phone. "She's gonna send me a text to let you know when it's all clear. It shouldn't be too long. She knows Henry likes you putting him to bed."

Dave smiled. It was true. While the little boy would fall asleep for his mother, he seemed to fall asleep faster when Dave put him to bed. As if hearing Emily's words, her phone chirped, signaling an incoming text message. Emily hit a few buttons before looking at Dave.

"Head home, she's waiting for you." Emily said.

Dave leaned over and kissed Emily on the cheek. "Thank you Em."

"Fix this and it's all good." Emily said. "Now go."

Dave nodded and pushed himself off the couch. He caught the keys Hotch tossed to him, listening as Hotch told him he'd get his car back in the morning.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ found herself watching out the cabin window, waiting for Dave to get home. While she was still confused and mad, it felt weird being home after a case and not having him there. But she was glad he'd given her space. If they had come home together, one or both of them would have started yelling and, JJ stopped there. She didn't want to think about that. They were going to fix this.

Seeing headlights coming down the drive, JJ turned to the living room and sat herself on the couch. She looked at Henry, sitting in his playpen. JJ would have Dave put him down before they started talking.

"Jen,"

JJ turned and saw Dave standing in the living room doorway. She gave him a small smile that she was happy to see him return.

"Put Henry down, then we'll talk." JJ said.

Dave nodded and picked his son up from his playpen. The little boy snuggled into Dave's chest, a sight that always made JJ smile. Dave kissed Henry's head as he carried him down the hall. JJ sat silently as she listened to Dave move around Henry's nursery, talking to the small boy as he put him to bed. It wasn't long before Dave came back out.

"He's asleep." Dave said, moving to sit on the coffee table in front of JJ instead of beside her. This talk would be easier face to face.

JJ nodded. "Now we can talk."

Dave looked down at his hands. "I don't think sorry works here Jen. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. And I really should have taken you aside and told you what was going on."

"But you didn't." JJ said. "Why?"

Dave exhaled. "I was trying to protect you. I know he wouldn't have hurt you but I didn't want him getting your hopes up, only for him to turn out wrong." he ran a hand over his face. "I've been there. It's not fun."

JJ frowned but took Dave's hand. "What do you mean you've been there?"

Dave squeezed JJ's hand softly before explaining his past history with psychics. As JJ listened, she clearly understood why Dave wanted to protect her from and not trust the psychic.

"I understand Dave," JJ said. "and I forgive you for what happened while on the case. Just promise me, next time, you'll talk to me."

Dave stood up, pulling JJ with him. "I promise you, if anything likes this comes up again, I will talk to you. Middle of a case or not, I won't let my past or our work come between us."

JJ kissed Dave. "That's all I ask for."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily snuggled up to Hotch in bed. "Think they're okay?"

Hotch kissed Emily's head. "JJ and Henry mean more to Dave then anyone ever has. He's not going to let them go."

Emily rested her head over Hotch's heart. "Good, I'd hate to have to kick his ass."

Hotch laughed. "Now that I'd like to see."

Emily raised her head and gave Hotch a look. "You saying I couldn't do it?"

Hotch shook his head, kissing Emily as he did. "Never. I would just like to see how Dave handles it since he knows if he laid a hand on you, I'd go after him."

Emily smirked. "Oh, now I wanna do it just to see that."

Hotch rolled them, bringing a surprised squeak out of Emily. "No antagonizing Dave, Emily. It's not nice."

Emily pouted. "Ruin all my fun."

Hotch ran a hand up Emily's side. "All of it?"

Emily shivered. "Well, maybe not all of it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yes! I'm done! Sorry, with all the crap I've had going on in the last few days, my muse was hiding. But it's done and I hope you like it. I was planning on ending with JJ and Dave but I wanted to throw in one last Em/Hotch scene. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
